A locking device of this type is required for locking a separable plug connection consisting of a plug connector and a mating connector and to separate said connection by means of a simple mechanism.
In the locking device disclosed in DE 102 36 275 B3, a sliding sleeve is provided on a plug housing with integral clips arranged thereon, wherein said clips engage into corresponding recesses in a mating connector and can be disengaged by displacing the sliding sleeve.
Known plug connectors of this type are frequently manufactured in the form of plastic parts and consequently not intended for frequent insertion/withdrawal cycles. In addition, the relatively low locking forces result in an insecurely interlocked connection.